Rotating cutting devices used in mining and tunneling applications typically include a cutting head mounted on a driving shaft through which power is transmitted. Because the cutting tool head is subject to repeated impact blows in the course of normal operating conditions, gaps can develop between mating parts, resulting in a rocking motion. Repeated impact blows leads to the deterioration of the parts in a relatively short amount of time. Once damaged, the parts can be virtually impossible to repair, and the parts or the cutting head in its entirety must be replaced, which leads to machine and production downtimes and loss of efficiency and profitability.